Slightly Askew
by Healing-Takes-Time
Summary: Clary is a freshman is high school, and looks perfectly happy. But she's not. She only has two good friends, her mother isn't around, and the two men that she lives with treat her like trash. She pushes away everyone who tries to help her, because she know that they'll only get hurt. Well, Jace isn't having it. As soon as he discovers the truth, he does all he can to get her away.


Clary knew she wasn't pretty. She heard it every day from her brother. While she sat in her room, her door ajar, her brother would poke his head in and yell at her to hurry up, and make some rude remark to her. Usually, she would brush it off and continue on.

Clary and her brother were total opposites. Standing at 5'3 with long, curl red hair, Clary's eyes were greener than grass. On the other hand, Jonathan was an outstanding 6' with platinum blonde hair, and black eyes. Clary loved to draw, Jonathan loved to fight. Clary had a small group of friends, Jonathan had a new girl over every Friday night. Clary liked bands, Jonathan liked rap. Clary watched movies with her friends, Jonathan smoked with his friends. Complete opposites.

Clary was currently walking around school with her best friend Simon, who was talking about a party. He had convinced Clary to go with him, because the two were a package deal. After a few minutes of debating, Clary finally gave in to his convincing. Simon burst out into a small victory dance, which embarrassed Clary and made her short legs speed up to their first period class, Freshman Biology.

"Hey Red!" Jordan, Simon's cousin, called out from the other side of the room. Jordan was a Junior, but he failed biology two years ago.

"Jordan, I'm not telling you again. My name isn't Red." Clary put her hands on her hips.

"But it's like a pet name."

"Clary's my pet name." She said as she sat in her seat. Simon walked into the room and sat next to Clary.

"Do you want me to come over after school?"

"Why would you? I'm a big girl. I can dress myself."

"Don't wear jeans. I know how you are. Don't do it."

"I know! I'll wear a dress!" Clary shivered at the thought. She liked wearing jeans, because she was insecure about her legs. They were really skinny, and pale. The rest of her was pale, but she hated her legs.

"Good." Simon smiled at her.

"I wanna see you in a dress!" Jordan ran over. He was a football player, so his strides were long and quick.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Simon glared at his cousin.

"She wants to see her in a dress, too! Clary's so... chaste."

"That's a good thing. She's barely 16."

"My point exactly."

Before Simon could begin to insult his cousin, the bell rang, signalling that class was starting.

* * *

The school day went by quickly. Clary took the bus home. she didn't want to waste time trying to convince Jonathan to drive her home. And, plus, the party would be soon, and she wanted to be early. As soon as she got home, she checked her homework, making sure she did all of it. As soon as she felt okay with that, Clary ran into the shower. She did everything she needed to do; shave her legs, wash her hair, brush her teeth, and all of that. After she got out, she did what any normal girl would do; she got into her pajamas. She didn't have to get dressed for another hour, so she took her time with putting on lotion, makeup, and perfume.

Clary had picked out a gray and black jacket, a black dress, her vans, and a simple necklace that she wore every day. She looked at herself in the mirror with disgust. Before negative things could run into her mind, Simon knocked on the door, then poked his head into her room.

"Come on!"

"Are we late?!" Clary looks to him. He was dressed in a band shirt, My Chemical Romance to be exact, and some jeans.

"No, but we're going to be. Let's go. I'm not waiting for you."

"I'm coming." Clary grabs her phone from the charger, then ran after Simon, who was already half way down the stairs.

"Wait up!" Clary squeals, then jogs out to his car.

* * *

The house was dark. The only source of light was the colorful strobe lights that flashed everywhere. Clary and Simon walked around the middle of the room, looking for Jordan and Maia, his girlfriend.

"Clary!" Maia called from a table. Clary turned and smiled at them, then made her way, dragging Simon behind her.

"Clary!" A deep voice booms from another direction. She cringed, then moved to hide herself behind Simon.

"Clary!" A feminine voice calls from the other side of Jonathan. Isabelle ran to Clary, hugging her. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Listen, don't let him make a big scene." Clary whispers, pressing her back against Simon's.

"He won't." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Come dance with me."

"No, that's really okay." Clary shook her head, looking at Isabelle. She was beautiful, and tall, had long, dark hair, and big brown eyes.

"Come on, please?" She pouted, dragging Clary out from behind Simon.

Clary looked up to see a boy next to Jon, with jaw-length blonde hair, golden eyes, and a muscular build. The two made eye contact for a few seconds, then Isabelle pulled Clary into the crowd.

"Simon, come with me." Clary releases one of Isabelle's hands and reaches for Simon.

Simon takes her hand, walking with her and Isabelle. The three were close friends, they all had the same schedule, so they were forced, in a way, to be friends. But in the end, they loved each other.

"Clarissa." Jonathan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her friends. The gold boy pokes his head from behind Jon.

"Hello."

"Jace, go away. I'm busy."

"Later." Jace winked at Clary, then walked over to Isabelle.

"What are you thinking?" Jonathan growls at Clary.

"I-I just wanted to have some fun." Clary looks at her feet.

"Listen, I'm going to tell dad, and he's not going to be happy about this."

"Jon, dont!" Clary's head jerked up. "He's been drinking, and I can't afford new bruises."

"You should have thought about that before you came. And please explain why you look like a slut?"

"It's a dress." Clary's hands went to her hips, her sassiness kicking in.

"A dress that sluts would wear. Now go home."

"No."

Jonathan's eyes got wide. "Listen, if you don't go home now, I'm going to beat your ass here and now." He growled into her ear as his grip tigtened on her arm.

"You're hurting me." Clary whimpers, trying to pull away.

"Go the fuck home, Clarissa."

* * *

**Hello, hello. I have a Polyvore account where I will be making the outfits that I describe. Well, most of them. I'll post a link on my profile. If you've never read my other story, you wouldn't know that I like to do a Question Of The Day, just for fun.**

**So, QOTD: Do you like how this story is going so far? If you have any questions and want me to get back to you, PM me. **

**Thanks for reading, loves. I'll try to update every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. If I'm late, just keep in mind that I'm juggling two stories, high school, and a (semi-real) social life.**


End file.
